Total Drama Generations
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An offshoot of Total Drama Extreme. A season five featuring the veterans from the first three seasons, the new cast mates from season four, and some original characters. With Naruto and Courtney as hosts and the other veterans being special guests during the challenges only chaos and insanity can rang. DJ x Heather. Bridgette x ? Cody x Gwen? Image by XJKENNY.


Total Drama Generations

0

Naruto x Courtney

0

Story Start

0

The cameras had begun rolling. The equipment had been tested and everything was ready. A countdown was initiated the image flickered on. There, standing in front of the camera was two figures. One was a young woman, dark brown hair, tan complexion and quite beautiful. She was wearing black stretch denim low-rise flare leg jeans with a rust textured silk ruffle spaghetti strap blouse.

Her companion was a young man, blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. At the behest of his companion he dressed up more for the occasion, wearing an Armani Collezioni celeste blue stretch cotton spread collar dress shirt blue with denim 'Munich' pleated jeans. Both of them were wearing boots designed for the outside.

"Hello and welcome to the new season of Total Drama. We're your new hosts."

"Courtney…"

"…and Naruto Uzumaki. For those of you who don't know, Chris was and some of the former producers were arrested for endangering the lives of the contestants. So Total Drama has been slightly retooled." Naruto began explaining as Courtney jumped in for him.

"Some of you know us as two of the former contestants. Some new producers were added and some of the cast were asked if they wanted to host." As she finished Naruto began speaking again.

"We agreed. After the volcano incident you think the show would have bankrupt. You know with the costly aftermath full of medical bills, physical therapy, and plastic surgery; though of course, there was a clause stating the contestants had to pay their own medical bills. Thankfully, Lindsay's big heart and chipmunk like eyes convinced her father to help us out. You know, her family being rich and all."

"And so here we are. So now, help us welcome the contestants for another round of excitement here at Total Drama Generations!"

(Total Drama Revenge Of The Island Theme Song, which is still I Wanna Be Famous)

The Camera pans to the beach where Bridgette is waxing her board, unaware of Thomas preparing to take pictures of her behind one of the tents, until a fist hits him, knocking him out, which the camera pans to reveal as belonging to Ashley carrying a canoe oar and dressed in a swimsuit.

The Camera changes to an aerial view revealing that further out of the water Kenny had arrived to the surface wearing scuba gear. He takes off his mask and brings his hand up to reveal a pearl. Moments later a small clam pops out of the water followed by a massive clam. He then began swimming frantically for his life, somehow out swimming Cheryl who is on a motorboat. Said girl looks behind her in confusion only to scream and sped up. She soon shoots across the water unto the beach, almost running over Lightning, B, Dawn, Mike, and Zoey who were bringing down the beach supplies.

The camera angle changes again showing one of the supplies falls on Cody's head, causing him to sit up from the beach sand body that he and Heather had crafted. The two of them looked up to see that the giant clam was none other than Duncan and Eva dressed up in a costume to torment the new guys. Only for the real and much bigger giant clam to rise up out of the water. Everyone begins running for their lives, except Izzy who charges it with a spear.

Then the camera pans to show Chef stirring a pot of some food, clam chowder courtesy of Izzy while Naruto and Zoey Courtney could be seen snuggling up to each other and coming up with new challenges to torment the campers. Harold and Chuckie are is watching, grinning, holding the control device to a giant water balloon, which is set to hover right over Naruto and Courtney, only to spin around and find themselves facing a scowling Leshawna, who takes the remote, breaks it, throws it into a trash bin, and pops the water balloon, unknowingly soaking Duncan, who had just passed through and scared the two off, as the camera pans to show him, soaked and angry, while Leshawna looks surprised.

Then the camera pans to a set of boxes which fill in to show in order: B, Zoey, Chef, Dawn Lightning Mike, Chuck, Cheryl, Ashley, Kenny, Marcus and all the other past contestants from the previous seasons, then pan to a bonfire where the contestants are seated in a circle around the bonfire, as the shadow of someone can be seen grinning from in a tree behind them, then the camera flashes to a sign saying 'Total Drama: Generations'

(end theme song)

The camera zoomed out to show that Naruto and Courtney were standing on the all too familiar dock of Total Drama Island.

"Let's welcome the first of the returning cast members. Crazy boy Mutant Mike." Naruto announced as a tan skinned teenage boy arrived on a boat. His hair and eye color were dark shades of brown of an oak color. He was wearing a lime green shirt along with blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was spiked; the back end down and the front end up. "Or I should say ex-crazy boy as those of you who saw the episode Grand Auto Chef he finally gained control of his personalities."

"Hey everyone! This time things are going to be different."

The next to arrive was a red-head wearing a red top with brown eyes. "And here's our Indie chick. Zoey."

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" the girl gave out a cheer. She embraced Mike who was happy to see her.

"And now we have…" before Courtney could finish she was cut off by an obnoxious voice.

"The champion is back! Y'all ready to get your asses spank!" this contestant was a muscular dark skinned teen wearing a football Jersey.

"Aah yes Lightning, who could forget." Naruto dryly remarked. "Now on to someone more pleasant, Silent B."

B also appeared off the boat. He too was of African American descent and a large set man. The teal eyed man was wearing a red hat, a black hoodie with the head down and teal shorts. B merely gave a nod.

"And finally our last member of season four," As Courtney announced this a light blonde haired girl with grayish blue eyes walked down the wharf. She was wearing slacks, black skirt and green turtle-neck. "Dawn."

"Hello Courtney, Naruto, I'm pleased to be here."

"And now, it's time to introduce the new contestants." Off the latest boa stepped a team with scraggy brown hair and making of a beard. He was wearing rectangular frame glasses, jean shorts and a white t-shirt with some characters from Bleach on it. "How you doing Chuck?"

"Great! I plan on winning big! You see I already put together a stra…"

"Yeah, yeah that's nice." Courtney ushered him to the side. "Now, let's welcome Cheryl!"

Cheryl of course seemed to fit the roll of this season's eye candy. Long legs, chesty, beautiful flowing long hair and all held together by a tank top and pair of shorts. She let out a squeal. "I can't believe I'm here. Oh this is so cool." She then let out a squeal upon seeing Naruto. "Oh my god I love you so much. I'm one of your biggest fans!" she then glomp onto Naruo with a vice like grip.

A menacing growl escaped Courtney's lips. Grabbing the blonde by the back of her shirt, she ripped her from husband and sent her flying back into the other contestants with impressive force, sending them all crashing into the ground.

Another girl arrived. She wore all black, with pale skin and dark make-up. "And here we have Ashle…"

"Ashlien." The girl cut off Naruto.

"Right…Ashlien." He finished with a shrug. "And we have our final newcomers. Anything you like to share to the world Kenny?" he asked as a boy wearing a white wife-beater and sweat pants walked up. He was carrying a backpack over his shoulder.

"No." the boy rudely answered and walked over to the others.

"Sadly, I now begin to understand where some of Chris's doucheyness came from." With that the other of the last contestants walked up. He was about average, probably a bit heavier set with glasses, a bit of a beard and dark skin. He was wearing a semi-formal decent shirt and jeans.

"Hi, the name is Marcus and I just hope I'm not traumatized for life by the time this show is over."

"If only life was that simple Marcus."

And now it was the moment everyone was hoping. "You know them." Courtney began.

"You love them."

"You ship them and even wrote fanfiction about them."

"Which makes so many of you sick and demented weirdoes for doing so."

"It's time we welcome the last of our contestants."

"Our dear friends and original competitors."

"The Total Drama Veterans."

The camera then switched perspective. In the distance a massive wave of sorts could be seen. "Pretty, popular, and cool gal describes her to a T. Welcome the first of the veterans, Bridgette." Bridgette surfed the waves up to the dock.

"Naruto! Courtney! What's up!" Ecstatic, she ran up and brought the two into a big hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party on the yacht. Family gathering and all."

"Like we would hold it against you," Naruto earnestly remarked with a smile.

"Seeing as the two of you are hosting. I don't know whether to be relieved or horrified at what's to come."

"Try not to get yourself eliminated and find out." Courtney good naturedly ribbed. "Our next contestant is one you all know too well. Can she finally outgrow her villainous reputation or will she destroy the teams from inside out? Here comes Heather."

"You two are lucky you're hosts. I would have enjoyed the opportunity to destroy you two." Despite her words there was little malice in them. Between the shows Heather had come to an understanding with a couple of the former contestants, which included Naruto and Courtney.

"Hehe, you'd be destroyed the finals I assure." Naruto remarked. "Now, it's time for one of the most beloved contestants of all time. DJ."

Sure enough the Jamaican walked off the boat with his pet bunny. "Hi everyone! Hi mom!" he waved to the camera.

"An underdog if you've ever known one, this boy here is the personification of determination. Cody. Anything to say?"

"Yeah, this time I won't be humiliated!" he determinedly declared.

"Good for you." Naruto stated. "Finally, welcome our last veteran. Middle of an infamous love square, everyone's favorite goth girl, and champion of the first season. Gwen." Finally the last boat arrived and Gwen stepped off. "Anything you want to add?"

"No…I already finished my lamenting on the way here." She then sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Courtney cleared her throat as she turned towards the camera again, "Alright, people, listen up. As part of the new seasons some things have changed. Renovations were made and new wild life has been brought to the island. This time though the ante has been upped, with the prize money now being ten million dollars." The eyes of the campers practically lit up.

"But enough talking let's get to the action. So without further ado let's get the first episode of Total Drama Generations underway. Time to head to the bonfire."

The 17 campers sat in the bonfire pit as Courtney and Naruto stood in front of them.

"Before the teams are announced, we need to go over some rules for the benefit of new viewers turning in." the CIT said.

Naruto continued. "You will be experiencing a series of challenges over the course of sixteen weeks which among them will be sixteen major challenges. For those of you who have noticed there are only seventeen campers. That's one of our gimmicks. As you can see five of the campers are veterans and there's Courtney and myself as the hosts. If you recall there were twenty-three campers in the original season split into two teams. That's because our sixteen major challenges will be featuring the other competitors of season one." Several of the newcomers began chattering, being huge fans of the show.

"The loser will be launched off the island by catapult. No worries, there were no deaths among the interns that tested it." Courtney clarified.

"What about injuries?" Kevin nervously asked.

"No worries, there were no deaths among the interns that tested it." Courtney clarified in the exact same tone.

"Now we have a new confessional. The confessional is its own small building not too far from the cabins seeing as the past ones were unsanitary and people often interrupted. So feel free to go inside and pour out your hearts and frustrations."

(Confessional)

Kyle: Man, I can't believe I'm hanging out with the Total Drama cast and without Chris here to torture us, fucking awesome man.

Ashley: Now to see if the rumors about that telekinetic squirrel is true.

Marcus: Man, there's some cute girls. Even if I don't win the ten million, I don't plan on going home empty handed.

Chuck: Ten millions dollars. Oh man, the first thing I'm going to do is to buy a pool full of sprite. No, a brand new computer, no wait… Hulu.

Cheryl: I can't believe I'm here! On the show! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Thomas: Oh I'm going to enjoy my stay here. For more than one reason.

(end confessional)

"Now it's time for teams!" Courtney announced.

"Finally!" Thomas said, "It's about time!" only for him to be pelted by a bean bag that Naruto had stored in the space for just this sort of thing.

"And what better way than by using a challenge, just like in the first season. Our two winners of this challenge will of course be the captains." And with that Naruto brought out seventeen silver bells.

"No way! We're going to do the bell-test! Oh this is going to be sooo cool!" Cheryl squealed, fidgeting in her seat.

"I'm glad one of you is excited." Naruto remarked.

"Hey! We're doing a repeat of the first challenge? That doesn't sound that fun!" Chuck interjected as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh trust me there's going to be a spin. Everyone come and collect a bell." He said as each of the campers came up and accept a bell. "Now hold on tight to those bells. Your objective is to be the last one to get their bell taken."

Heather snorted at this. "Let me guess, you're going to send some wimpy interns after us?"

A smirk formed on Naruto's face. "Wimpy you say?"

"Heather," Courtney shook her head. "That sharp tongue of yours is still getting you in trouble." With that the ground began to shake. Rocks and woodchips began bouncing off the ground slightly and the wild life began running away. The new guys nervously looked around, wondering what matter of ferocious creature would be chasing them. Out from behind the trees stepped none other than Eva.

"Aah! The fresh meat has arrived! And goody, my special _friend _is among them as well." She finished with a creepy edge as panic formed on Heather's face.

"It's a matter of survival. If you lose, come to the mess hall and just wait until the challenge is over. Once it's over the teams will be decided. So yeah, run your asses off." The campers broke off in a sprint with Eva fast on their heels. Without a doubt a new season of hell had begun.


End file.
